


The Invisible Dare

by Comedienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Shenanigans, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comedienne/pseuds/Comedienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a Do-A-Stupid-Thing-For-The-Duration-Of-A-Day type of deal. Goofy, harmless stuff thought up by the rest of the team. It’s a stupid tradition. One of their stupid traditions. Most of their traditions are stupid, really. Though this one in particular is pretty dumb. Not that Suga minds it terribly. Suga’s just a little concerned about how this year’s dares are going to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave it to Tanaka

Suga’s just a little concerned about how this year’s dares are going to go.

It’s a stupid tradition. One of their stupid traditions. Most of their traditions are stupid, really. Though this one in particular is pretty dumb. Not that Suga minds it terribly. It’s just that Tanaka’s enthusiasm and reverence for The End-Of-First-Year Dares is a bit much. He’s been regaling his juniors with stories, from the year prior and from the years when Saeko was in high school. Tanaka is hyping the whole thing up too much. It’s just a Do-A-Stupid-Thing-For-The-Duration-Of-A-Day type of deal. Goofy, harmless stuff thought up by the rest of the team. After all, Suga’s dare was to make up his face so his mole was on the opposite side. His seniors at the time thought it was hilarious. Most people didn’t even notice. This year’s dares seem to be of much the same sort. Most of them had been fairly easy to come up with too. Kageyama was to pin back his bangs for the day, using a cute floral clip of course. Hinata had been given a pair of platform shoes to wear as something of a rehash of Nishinoya’s stilt dare from last year. Tsukishima was going to ditch his glasses in favour of contacts, if only to appease his brother’s enthusiasm for this old tradition.  
Coming up with something for Yamaguchi had been a bit more difficult. Tsukishima had been quick to put the kibosh on any jabs at Yamaguchi’s appearance. Well, he’d done so in true Tsukishima fashion, with a scathing ‘that’s just lame’. Didn’t make it any less kind of him. Not that any of the ideas were particularly mean, but jabbing at a sore point isn’t sporting anyway. Trouble being, most of the dares were based on that kind of thing. Height, hairstyle, facial features. Yamaguchi’s dare isn’t based on any of these things, when they finally come up with it. It’s based on the lacy purple thong Tanaka is twirling around his finger, a pair Saeko had rejected and never worn. Tsukishima looks properly scandalised by the idea, but doesn’t object. Yamaguchi looks horrified at first, after that he looks resigned. He begrudgingly takes the underwear from Tanaka and shoves it down to the bottom of his bag.

Leave it to Tanaka to come up with an idea like that.

That said, last year’s long, dark wig had suited him surprisingly well.


	2. Wednesday, Thursday, Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is angry, Hinata isn't and Tsukishima is salty and sarcastic. Fairly standard stuff. Poor Yamaguchi though...

Tuesday earned Kageyama more than a few looks. Hinata though was particularly aggravating. In his anger, Kageyama had broken four floral hairclips by lunchtime, only to have another bestowed upon him each time he crushed one by whoever was nearest. Tanaka and Nishinoya lorded themselves as geniuses for thinking to buy a set of fourteen clips, all of which proved necessary.

Wednesday surprisingly earned Hinata a few compliments, once the initial confusion over his sudden height increase had dissipated. He was actually rather keen to keep the shoes, which no one had an issue with considering Hinata’s small shoe size. The trick had been getting him to take them off for training. He’d bemoaned losing those few extra centimetres no matter how many times anyone reminded him that the shoes wouldn’t be good for jumping in or for the state of the gym floor for that matter.

Thursday had seen Tsukishima in perhaps his worst mood yet. Apparently, the contact lenses left something to be desired vision-wise, leading to a nasty headache. Not to mention how often people were asking him about where his glasses were, why wasn’t he wearing them, or even, don’t you wear glasses? To which he, being a sarcastic kind of person, would answer: no, what are you talking about? For most of the day, Tsukishima looked about one question away from stabbing someone. Yamaguchi even had to restrain him at one point.

Friday though, Friday was a saga.

The first question was how something intended for Meter-fifty-five Tanaka Saeko would translate to Meter-seventy-something Yamaguchi Tadashi. The answer of course being: not well. Tanaka Saeko had rejected this particular thong (which she’d gotten unwillingly as part of an underwear set) for two reasons.

Reason One: women’s sizings are inconsistent. The cute half-cup style bra, with which Saeko had received the thong, had fit perfectly. The thong however, had not. Worst of all, for one Yamaguchi Tadashi, was that the thong had been too small for Tanaka Saeko.

Reason Two: low quality lace, while acceptable as a trim, itches like a bitch.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was in for a time.

Which was to say, poor Yamaguchi got the raw end of this deal.

Pun very much intended.


	3. Early Embarrassments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning training makes a laughing stock of one Yamaguchi Tadashi.

At Tanaka’s insistence, Yamaguchi reluctantly tugs down one side of his training shorts to expose a thin strip of lacy purple digging into his hip. Tanaka and Nishinoya burst into raucous laughter. Even Asahi looks a touch amused.  
“How’s it treatin’ ya Yamaguchi?” Tanaka claps Yamaguchi heartily on the shoulder.  
Yamaguchi plucks at the thong, twanging it against his skin.  
“Let’s just say I’m glad for what elasticity it’s got.”  
Tanaka and Nishinoya collapse into each other they’re laughing so hard. As Suga slips by, he gives Yamaguchi’s ass a firm slap.Tanaka’s cackling turns into an almighty wheeze. Nishinoya huffs out air so fast it makes a honking sound.  
Yamaguchi lets out a scandalised “Suga!”  
Suga just smirks as he slinks off.  
Noya and Tanaka clutch at their stomachs.  
“You’d think how much it hurts would make it not funny.” Tanaka’s nearly in tears.  
Kinoshita and Narita wolf-whistle as they pass by. Noya and Tanaka’s laughter begins anew.  
“Ah, help! I’m gonna piss.” Noya slaps at his thigh.  
“Oh it hurts! Ah, I’m crying.” Tanaka wipes at his eyes.

Yamaguchi’s laces untie themselves during warmups.  
Yamaguchi forgets how his shorts are slanted low on his hips.  
When he stoops to retie his shoes, he receives a rather stoic “that’s not really your colour” from Kiyoko. Asahi laughs, bigger and louder than Yamaguchi's ever heard it, and graceless, like a drunken uncle at a family reunion. Daichi snickers from somewhere in his throat. Yamaguchi feels himself flush. To top it all off, he can hear Suga’s snorting giggle too.

Training has barely started and Yamaguchi has already adjusted his junk in excess of fourteen times. The way Yachi blushes each time kind of makes him want to curl up in a ditch somewhere.  
When they pause for a drink, Yachi extends a bottle to him, but her whole arm is shaking. He raises the bottle to his mouth, his shirt pulling up. Distracted by the squeak Yachi lets out, he basically waterboards himself by accident. He coughs, splutters. He wipes frigid water and slick hair from his face and tries to ignore the way his now damp shirt clings.  
Yachi’s eye level lines up with his erect nipples.

Forget the ditch, Yamaguchi will just melt into the floorboards, thank you.


	4. Such Good Jiggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, come on!” Yamaguchi turns from the shelves to face the room. “Are you seriously all waiting for me to take my shorts off?”

When the time comes to change after morning training, the whole clubroom pauses, utterly silent, the second Yamaguchi’s hands go to his waistband. Suga only has one jacket sleeve on. Tanaka’s trousers are still bunched around his knees. Hinata’s shirt buttons are still undone. Even Tsukishima’s hands have frozen while buckling his belt.  
“Oh, come on!” Yamaguchi turns from the shelves to face the room. “Are you seriously all waiting for me to take my shorts off?”  
Of course they are. They should all be well on their way to class by now. The whole team’s been dithering on account of the stupid dare.

Three things happen at once.  
Noya’s fingers slip from his untied shoelaces.  
Asahi snaps his hair-tie back onto his wrist, letting his hair fall.  
Kinoshita and Narita take a sinister step towards Yamaguchi.  
“Oh come on~! No. Guys, really?”  
Yamaguchi wards the team away with a shaking hand, but no one needs to move any closer.

There’s fabric around Yamaguchi’s ankles and Tsukishima is smirking behind a hand.  
Yamaguchi yelps and flails to cover himself. Tsukishima sniggers into his fist.  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi steps out of his shorts to shove Tsukishima in the chest, but the gesture and Yamaguchi’s petulant, flushed face just make Tsukishima laugh. It’s not as raucous as the others’ guffaws but it’s still laughter. Yamaguchi bends to retrieves his fallen practice shorts, earning more laughter, so he scrunches the shorts in his fist and flings them into Tsukishima’s face.  
“Gross, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says in a characteristically flat way, but then his tone shifts into something playful but ever so slightly cruel, “well~ I guess I’ll just have to hold onto these too.”  
“Too?”  
And then Yamaguchi sees.  
His practice shorts in one hand.  
His school trousers in the other.  
And the biggest smirk yet on Tsukishima’s smug face.  
“Tsu-ki-shi-ma,” Yamaguchi growls out.  
The team lets out a scandalised ‘oooooh’.

Yamaguchi refuses to jump for his goddamn pants, but even on his toes, stretched as far as he can, Tsukki is just that little bit taller and totally capable of holding both the shorts and his trousers out of his reach.  
“Tsukki~” he whines. Yamaguchi puts his hands on his hips and frowns up at Tsukishima.  
“Work it Yamaguchi!” hollers Tanaka.  
“Yeah, work that pout!” Nishinoya shoves his lower lip out comically far.  
“Guys, guys, that’s enough,” Ennoshita chides, “besides, we have afternoon training too.”  
“True, but don’t you just hate to say goodbye.” Nishinoya whizzes behind Yamaguchi to give a playful swat at an exposed cheek. Nishinoya places a hand dramatically over his heart. “Such good jiggle.”  
“Will you all stop talking about my ass, let me put on some damn pants and go to class?! Sheesh!” Yamaguchi huffs.

The clubroom falls silent all over again and in that quiet there’s a squeak.  
Yamaguchi, before he can think better of it, turns around.  
Yachi is standing in the doorframe.  
Her eyes flick down.  
She squeaks again and flees.  
“Yacchan?” Asahi calls through the open door. The breeze from outside blows his loose hair back into his face.

Yamaguchi can’t quite bring himself to move.  
“She’s seen me in lingerie, fantastic.”  
“Put your pants on.” Tsukishima shoves his trousers into his hands.


End file.
